Cold Embrace
by limpet666
Summary: Kefka's idea of penance results in expected consequences with an unexpected guest. Kuja/Cecil/Sephiroth, threesome, YAOI.


Cold Embrace

Kuja floated alongside the energetic clown Kefka with a somewhat distasteful expression, refusing to partake in his banter. He was still agitated with his meddling and had been dubious about following him when he'd exclaimed he had the perfect way to make up for his oversight. The silver-haired spellcaster was itching to get at Zidane, but Kefka had insisted that this simply couldn't wait and he'd grudgingly followed.

"This had better be quick, Kefka. I'm in no mood for your petty games." Kuja told the jester, flicking his hair and exhaling a sigh. Kefka arched an eyebrow dramatically at him, staring with his perpetual grin that Kuja found distinctly unnerving.

"Well that all depends on you, my friend." Kefka replied bouncily, "It all depends on how much you like my gift. It could be minutes...it could be days!" He cackled, crowding around the petite male, seeming to come from all angles at once.

"I don't have days." Kuja snapped, flicking a hand at the blond to get him away.

"We'll see." Kefka ran forward in an overly comical way, stopping outside a door. Kuja only just realised that he'd been lead to a relatively unused part of the abandoned Chaos shrine, down corridors that were rarely walked, and he looked around suspiciously. He scowled at the clown, eyes hard, although he couldn't help glancing at the door when it was pushed open.

"And now, let me express my dearest commiserations at your recent loss and hope that my small gift helps you relieve some of your...frustration..." Kefka grinned, voice more maniacal and dropping to a sadistic growl.

Kuja drifted forward to peer in to the darkened room through sheer curiosity, grey eyes widening with a small gasp when he saw what the demonic jester had captured.

Armour lay strewn across the floor, debris that Kuja easily floated over, the heavy metal a mixture of pitch black and brilliant white, some of the various articles mid-way through the transformation.

"Wasn't easy to get that armour off, you know. He can be terribly slippery; switching back and forth, back and forth. Couldn't outwit me though! I was too fast for him!" Kefka cackled in the background, staying outside the room.

"Shut the door, Kefka." Kuja said absently after a moment, although his voice left no room for argument.

"You like the gift then? Oh good! I would have hated to go through all..."

"Out!" Kuja snapped finally, flinging out a hand and slamming the door with a forceful push of magic, ignoring Kefka's outraged exclamation through the barrier as he looked back to the figure strung up from two chains attached to the wall. "But your gift is quite satisfactory..." He added in a more pleased murmur.

Cecil was unconscious, wavy white hair hiding his face, and his arms were pulled up at an uncomfortable angle where they were supporting his weight. Kefka hadn't stripped him completely, leaving the Paladin in his pants and boots, but his torso was bare and the circlet about his head had been torn off, and there were numerous scratches all over his pale skin from whatever fight the clown had given him. Kuja unashamedly let his eyes roam over the silent figure, taking in the relaxed expression, the steady breathing, before staring at the sinewy muscle of the knight's chest and stomach with some jealousy. How could he be so wonderfully masculine and yet still be so...pretty? Kuja himself was often mistaken for a woman, but he doubted that ever happened to Cecil.

Still, despite his agitation, the small spellcaster was reminded of what an _opportunity_ Kefka had given him, and pushed back his jealous thoughts. He may not have been able to have a body like that himself, but he would settle for the next best thing.

"Oh...what has he done to you..." Kuja smiled a little, running his fingers through the Paladin's soft hair, lips pursing a bit when he came to an area matted by blood, obviously where Kefka had struck him hard, probably what rendered him unconscious. "He could have broken you..." The small spellcaster slipped his other hand into Cecil's hair, both reaching around to the wound and using a small amount of magic to heal him, as well as clearing away the tacky blood. Almost immediately the knight let out a small moan, likely from pain, and started to come around.

"That's better." Kuja murmured, eyes narrowed like a predator watching his prey.

"Nnnng..." Cecil fought to open his eyes, their blue depths hazy and unfocused when they finally trained on the small spellcaster immediately before him, "K...Kuja?" His brow furrowed like he didn't understand what he was seeing, and he looked away as he rapidly blinked. His eyes sharpened when he finally looked back to the other male caustically, scowling darkly, "Kuja! What have you done?" He barked, trying to lunge from his half-kneeling, half suspended position, and only managed to hurt his shoulders when they protested from the strain.

"Me? I haven't done anything." Kuja floated back a little with a smirk, well out of harm's way, "This is all Kefka's doing, surely you remember?" His smirk worsened at Cecil's growl at the mention of the jester, "So you see? There's no point being angry with me."

"There's plenty of reasons." His current situation probably the least of them, and Kuja just smiled belligerently, infuriating the Paladin no end. "Let me go, Kuja." He growled threateningly, slowly getting to his feet, unable to hide the pained wince as he slowly lowered his arms, his muscles aching fiercely.

"Oh, I cant do that." Kuja told him pleasantly, floating just out of Cecil's reach, which wasn't far, his grey eyes scanning the Paladin's bare torso as he moved. The completely obvious stare made Cecil uncomfortable, and he scowled, wishing he could get his shirt back.

"Why not?" He snapped sharply, getting the small spellcaster to look back to his face with maddening slowness.

"Kefka would be very upset if I turned down his thoughtful gift." He explained, as though Kefka's feelings were his utmost concern, "I don't know what he'd do...or to who..." He smirked, drifting just a little closer, daring Cecil to go for him, "And I wouldn't want you to get hurt...again." He purred, face inching towards the Paladin's. Cecil stared back at him challengingly, mouth set in a hard line, but when Kuja lifted a hand to touch his cheek he jerked away violently. He gave the spellcaster a venomous glare, but Kuja only chuckled in amusement, floating back with ease.

"Oh, you're just so much _fun_." Kuja smiled brightly, and had there not been such a dangerous gleam in his eyes the expression would have made him look so...innocent.

"You're sick." Cecil growled, rolling his aching shoulders with an uncomfortable expression, but immediately stopped when he saw Kuja observing the movements. The small spellcaster just made a vague noise, obviously not really listening to the Paladin but instead looking over his body with a thoughtful expression, idly crossing one leg over the other where he was sitting on thin air.

"What are you planning, Kuja?" Cecil refused to shift awkwardly under the scrutinising stare, although he wanted to, "If this is about my cry-"

"This is nothing about your silly crystal." Kuja interrupted with a harsh sigh, as though disappointed, and he turned away, putting his back to Cecil, whilst he continued to think to himself.

"Then what-"

"You talk too much." Kuja said bluntly, frowning over his shoulder at the Paladin, "I'm starting to think I like you more when you're unconscious." He added, meeting Cecil's scowl evenly, "So unless you want me to bring Kefka back in here, just stand there and be quiet like a _good_ boy." He kept his frown in place, but Kuja was silently delighted by how quickly Cecil gave in, the taller male dropping his eyes after a few seconds and shifting briefly in frustration before stilling. Kuja made a pleased noise and went back to thinking.

He knew what he wanted, but was having to carefully consider the repercussions of what would happen if he were found out. Not from Cosmos' little minions, what could they possibly do? But he wasn't sure how those on Chaos' side would react; they were all so divided it was hard to judge their thoughts. Golbez wouldn't be happy, that was a given, but Kuja didn't care about him; he was an outcast as it was and wasn't around much, and he was certain that the others would pick his side over the brother of one of Cosmos' warriors anyway. And he could always rely on Kefka's support, erratic as he was; the clown had proven to be useful and was good at playing devil's advocate.

He was concerned by the Emperor, however, and didn't like the idea of getting on his wrong side. The Emperor seemed to have all these plans laid out, but of course was neglecting to actually tell anyone what they were, and as such no one knew whether their actions were going to be a help or hindrance to whatever he was doing. It was infuriating, and also meant that most were reluctant to really contend with any of the Cosmos warriors that weren't their own nemesis, just in case the Emperor took exception to it. Kuja was powerful, but if it came to blows he wasn't entirely convinced he would win, and it bothered him.

"What are you doing, Kuja?" Kuja started visibly at the low, smooth voice that interrupted his thoughts, eyes snapping up to the door and the figure that was standing just to the side of the doorframe. Blasted Kefka! He should have known better than to expect that stupid jester would stay and keep watch on the door! He cursed Kefka, but Kuja was also annoyed at himself for not sealing the door, and also for being so distracted he hadn't sensed that someone had entered. Still, he tried to compose himself and sound aloof when he spoke.

"Sephiroth." He greeted, as though nothing at all were amiss, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He silently drifted over various pieces of armour as the door swung shut, surreptitiously trying to draw the General's eyes away from the chained Paladin. Cecil was staying remarkably quiet, obviously not liking his chances against two of Chaos' warriors, and must have been feeling distinctly vulnerable bound and stripped as he was.

Green eyes obligingly followed Kuja a short way with a vaguely amused expression, before flicking back to Cecil, staring at the Paladin as though daring him to look up and meet his gaze, "I see Kefka got his way." He stated succinctly after scanning Cecil's form, sizing up the enemy, his smooth baritone sending shivers up Kuja's spine.

"You knew of Kefka's plan?" The small spell caster asked in surprise, and Cecil's head snapped up, glaring audaciously at Sephiroth. The General stared right back challengingly with a predatory smirk , stepping away from the wall and towards the Paladin, "He's not especially fastidious about who knows what." He told Kuja, whilst at the same time slowly closing in on Cecil. The Paladin by now had straightened up in response to the challenge, daring Sephiroth even though it was obvious that if the General did decide to attack, Cecil wouldn't stand a chance.

Kuja could only watch silently as the two men squared off, Sephiroth still looking amused by Cecil's gall, and not ceasing his advance until their faces were barely a foot apart, each daring the other to look away. The only noise soon became that of the Paladin's somewhat shaky breathing, but despite his fear he continued to glare into the cat-like eyes of the General, white brows drawn together in a defiant frown.

"Seal the door, Kuja." Sephiroth suddenly broke the tense silence, gaining a small smirk at how Cecil stiffened at those three words _'Seal the door'_, and his mouth set into a grim line at the implications. Kuja immediately did as he was told, frowning a little in curiosity and agitation, although he didn't dare tell Sephiroth to leave. The General could make his life very unpleasant if he chose to, and whilst they were probably evenly matched in power, Sephiroth's sharper and more focussed mind gave him an edge.

"You'll never get away with this." Cecil bit out, tensing in preparation for whatever blow came first. Kuja had made him uncomfortable, but he hadn't been afraid. He didn't know what the smaller male had planned, but he had the impression that he hadn't been intending to hurt him.

Sephiroth on the other hand… when Cecil had seen him step into the room the blood had immediately drained from his face. Sephiroth always looked like he wanted to torture you, just to see how long it took before you broke, and chained as he was Cecil had to fight back the futile urge to try and escape like a panicked rabbit.

Still, Cecil refused to break eye contact with the General now, refusing to show any weakness despite of the situation. He silently wondered what Kuja was going to do, and wondered if the small spellcaster would try to stop Sephiroth, or if he'd even be able to.

"I'm not afraid of you." He lied, the brief light of Kuja's spell sealing the door giving away his paling complexion in the darkened room. Sephiroth only smirked, eyes narrowing, the expression drawing a shiver from the Paladin and making him shrink back a little despite himself.

"Sephi-" Kuja started in question, but stopped with a surprised gasp. As soon as the light from the spell had faded Sephiroth was on the Paladin, closing the gap between them too quickly for Kuja to follow, the General's mouth crushing against Cecil's with such force that he was pushed back a step. Before Cecil could even begin to realise what had happened, a gloved hand had fisted in his hair, not quite tight enough to hurt but enough to cease any thoughts of pulling away. When Cecil finally caught up he let out a muffled protesting noise, keeping his mouth firmly shut against Sephiroth's, wrists jarring against the chains as he tried to shove the General back, only to find there wasn't enough length to give him any force behind the push. Sephiroth used the hand in Cecil's hair to hold him still, pressing their bodies together, one leg forcing its way between the knight's.

Kuja couldn't drag his eyes away from the scene, a faint flush painting its way across his cheekbones. Somewhere in his mind he was annoyed that Sephiroth had gotten to Cecil before he could, but that was a relatively insignificant complaint in light of the picture the two made; Cecil's protests and struggling only making Sephiroth's power over him that much more erotic.

The gloved hand in Cecil's hair tightened suddenly and the Paladin couldn't help but cry out from the sudden intense pain when it felt like Sephiroth was trying to tear out a piece of his scalp. He knew _why _Sephiroth did it, and had been expecting him to do something to get him to open his mouth, but he hadn't expected him to be quite as rough, or for it to hurt quite as much as it had. And even through the distraction of having the General's tongue forcefully invade his mouth, claiming him on no uncertain terms, Cecil could still feel his head throb.

Kuja winced at the pained noise Cecil made, slowly drifting forwards to watch them, his breathing a little heavier than usual. He bit back a wanton noise when he saw how the Paladin was being completely dominated, Sephiroth forcing his head back with that one hand in his hair, eclipsing the other warrior despite how naturally they would stand at more or less the same height.

Cecil continued to fight against Sephiroth, trying to shove him away or turn his head, but short of something drastic the General was completely immovable. Cecil was sorely tempted to bite the tongue that continued to conquer his mouth, and his ego demanded it, but he didn't dare. What Sephiroth was doing at the moment was humiliating and confusing, but it was preferable to facing his wrath were Cecil to injure him. So with no other choice, Cecil finally ceased his struggling, face burning with embarrassment, and it was only then that Sephiroth finally pulled back, looking pleased and more than a bit smug. As he pulled his hand back from Cecil's hair there were numerous white strands attached to the glove, torn free from the rough treatment, and a number of the ends were tipped in blood.

Cecil kept his eyes down when he was released, breathing ragged as he fought to catch his breath, and he didn't see Kuja floating over, the small male looking a bit hot and bothered, although he sobered when he saw the hair that Sephiroth had torn out. He frowned disapprovingly at the General before going over to Cecil, able to feel the intense green eyes following his movements but pretending he didn't notice. He lifted a hand to the Paladin's hair, the small amount of blood visible in the pure strands, only to have Cecil jerk away, scowling uncertainly at Kuja briefly before dropping his eyes again, cheeks still burning in humiliation.

"Don't be silly, I'm only trying to help." Kuja tutted, putting his hand gently on Cecil's hair again, the other slipping to the taller male's cheek to keep him in place in case he tried to pull away. Cecil didn't make a noise even as the pain in his head dulled and disappeared, and certainly didn't deign to thank Kuja, not that he was expecting it.

Kuja looked back to Sephiroth after a moment, not pulling his hand back from Cecil's cheek, although it was unclear whether it was by accident or design, "If you knew about Kefka's plan, then…" He frowned a bit, obviously concerned.

"The Emperor doesn't know." Sephiroth told him, reading him easily, "I just happened to overhear Kefka talking to himself in passing." Kuja seemed placated by the explanation and nodded a little before looking back to Cecil, the Paladin not even trying to get away despite how close he was hovering. Silently he was concerned that Sephiroth may have already broken him into submission; he'd so been looking forward to a bit more of a fight. With a thoughtful expression, Kuja used the hand he had on Cecil's cheek to lift his head and pressed his mouth over the Paladin's; far gentler than Sephiroth had been. Kuja wasn't interested in dominating Cecil, although it certainly had been enjoyable to watch, but he'd rather get the Paladin to participate willingly, finding that that was always a far more pleasant experience.

Cecil seemed caught off-guard by the kiss, eyes widening a bit, but as soon as he gathered his wits he pulled his head back sharply, scowling and blushing darkly again. He was surprised and agitated to see Kuja looking pleased when he pulled back, although the expression didn't long as Cecil watched as Sephiroth roughly grabbed the small spellcaster by the arm, pulling him tight against himself and kissing him just as roughly as he'd done to Cecil. Kuja let out a small shocked noise, blushing a pretty pink in surprise, but was more than happy to return the kiss, small arms wrapping around Sephiroth's broad shoulders as he opened his mouth invitingly. The General let out a pleased growl low in his throat as he invaded Kuja's mouth, arms folding around the small male, supporting his weight with ease when Kuja stopped supporting himself.

Small hands slipped into the General's hair, fisting in the soft strands as Kuja moaned softly, tongue playing against Sephiroth's, thoroughly enjoying being willingly dominated, enjoying the feeling of the tall warrior's hard body against his own. He pulled back one hand to slip down to Sephiroth's chest, feeling his way blindly over soft skin and smooth leather until he got to the buckles of the heavy metal pauldrons and impatiently undid them. Once loose it was a mindless task to levitate them out of the way to the wall, dropping them there with a loud clang that neither Kuja or Sephiroth reacted to, but that made Cecil jump in surprise, rattling his chains.

He'd had his face firmly averted from the scene that was taking place barely 3 feet away, blushing hotly as he had to resist the urge to glance back. They were the enemy, he and his comrades were sworn to defeat them, but why did they have to look so…_good_ together? The realisation that he _wanted_ to watch was humiliating, and his face burned with shame.

Kuja pulled back when he heard the rattling chains, biting his lip as he gathered his thoughts before looking over to Cecil with lust-darkened eyes, breathing heavy. Sephiroth hardly appeared affected at all, save for slightly deeper breaths and lips a little pinker than normal, and he briefly nipped at Kuja's neck, drawing a small moan, before letting the small male down. Kuja immediately close the distance between him and Cecil, a chair materialising from thin air and knocking none too gently into the Paladin's legs, forcing him to sit down, blinking in confusion and distrust at the spellcaster and then the General, still blushing hotly.

He tried to recoil away when Kuja straddled his lap, the smaller male's hands sliding up over his bare chest, obviously through with gentle coaxing, and proving as much when he took hold of Cecil's face and kissed him again, harder this time. Again, though, Cecil pulled back with a growl, not voicing his surprise that Kuja had let him pull away.

"I don't see why you fight us." Kuja told him, positively pouting, fingertips dancing over Cecil's shoulders and chest, teasing a nipple, "You wanted to watch us, didn't you?" He smirked when deep blush blossomed again on the Paladin's face, and he looked away.

"Get off me." He growled weakly.

"Why?" Kuja shifted a bit as though to make a point that he was comfortable there, and he lifted his eyes briefly to watch Sephiroth duck under the chains there were holding Cecil's arms at an uncomfortable angle, the General moving to stand behind the Paladin.

"You're the enemy! And you kidnapped me here." Cecil barked.

Kuja blinked at him as though he was being silly, "I'm not you're enemy." He told him as though it was obvious, continuing despite Cecil's frown, "And neither is he," He indicated Sephiroth, who Cecil was trying not to think about, "Your fight is with Golbez, mine with Zidane, there's no reason for us not to be civil." He reasoned, smiling pleasantly as Cecil's brows flickered uncertainly, "And it was Kefka who kidnapped you." He added matter-of-factly, wrapped his arms around Cecil's neck, "And really…when are you going to get this chance again?" He leaned in, taking in Cecil's uncertain expression before closing the distance, kissing him again. He waited for the Paladin to pull back, surprised when he didn't, but certainly pleased and kissed him more enthusiastically, trying to coax him into responding. It took a while, but Kuja persevered, and made a small encouraging moan when Cecil finally gave in, the Paladin tentatively applying some pressure, obviously fighting with himself.

Eventually, the smaller male pulled back before Cecil could really make up his mind, looking thoughtful but also pleased. He looked up at Sephiroth, who was silently watching then, emerald eyes slightly darkened, before slowly standing, reaching up to the chains around Cecil's wrists, thinking nothing of how he had to press up against the Paladin to reach, or that he'd put his stomach only inches from the other male's face. Kuja took hold of the chains, staring right into Sephiroth's eyes, keeping his gaze until the taller male leaned down and kissed him briefly, before nodding. He obviously realised that Kuja meant to free Cecil from his chains and was letting him know that he approved, and also agreeing to help subdue the Paladin should he try to escape.

The chains evaporated in Kuja's hands, and Cecil blinked in surprise, slowly lowering his hands as Kuja sat back down on his lap, the smaller male watching him with a smile. Before the Paladin could say a word Kuja had leaned in again, catching his mouth in a kiss. The silver-haired spellcaster was fully expecting Cecil to shove him away, and was already readying his magic to avoid an ungraceful fall, however the push never came. He was surprised when he heard, and felt, the soft vibrations of a small moan resonate in Cecil's throat, and opened his eyes curiously. He blinked when he saw Sephiroth's hands on the Paladin's shoulders, and immediately thought the General was hurting him, but watching for a moment longer he realised that Sephiroth's hands were only rubbing the muscles, soothing them from the uncomfortable angles they'd been pulled into.

Kuja broke the contact between their lips, sitting back a little and watching instead. Cecil still had a faint flush across his pale cheeks, and his hands were loosely resting against his stomach. He seemed very pleased with the attention to his shoulders, letting out small satisfied sighs, and either ignoring or forgetting who it was that was administrating the treatment. Only minutes before Sephiroth had nearly beaten him into submission, but now he was practically moaning under his hands.

After a few minutes, Sephiroth slid one hand up over Cecil's neck, lifting his head, and despite his relaxed state the Paladin opened his eyes, coming round with an uncertain expression, and Kuja tried to ease his fears by smoothing his hands up over his bare torso. The small spellcaster watched with a longing expression as the General leaned down, pressing his mouth over Cecil's again, still not as gentle as Kuja had been, but far less rough than the first time. Cecil had stiffened uncertainly, but slowly calmed when Sephiroth continued to massage his shoulders despite how he was bent over uncomfortably and the kiss was at an awkward angle.

The kiss didn't last long, and Cecil didn't look too sure about the submissive role he was forced into with Sephiroth, frowning faintly when he finally lowered his head, not meeting Kuja's eyes. The smaller male leaned forwards with a smile, pressing small butterfly kisses to the knight's cheek and jaw, trying to distract him, and the General's hands continued their ministrations, and bit by bit Cecil began to relax again, although he still looked torn.

This time when Kuja kissed him again he responded immediately, although again not with much force, and when the small spell caster opened his mouth invitingly he didn't take the opening, instead pulling back and looking down. His hands had crept up to rest lightly on Kuja's legs, but other than that he still didn't look too sure.

Kuja let out a small huff, regarding the Paladin thoughtfully before looking up to Sephiroth, the General arching an eyebrow questioningly. Kuja beckoned him down, taking a fistful of his hair when he was close enough and pulling him in for a kiss, slower this time, but no less passionate. Kuja let out a small moan as Sephiroth claimed his mouth, knowing that Cecil was watching this time, not that he had much choice; Sephiroth was having to lean over the Paladin's shoulder in order to get to the smaller male, and he still hadn't moved from his place on Cecil's lap.

Kuja smiled to himself when he felt Cecil's fingers tighten on his legs, knowing they were having the desired effect, and he upped the game a little, hooking one arm around Sephiroth's neck and using the other to divest him of his coat, unashamedly running his hand over the tall male's groin after he undid the last buckle. The pleased growl Sephiroth emitted was electrifying, and he heard Cecil let out a small moan at the noise, fingers sliding further up Kuja's legs towards his hips. The small male broke the kiss after a moment, smirking at Sephiroth before immediately kissing the Paladin, only this time finding him all too eager to respond, letting out a groan when he forcefully claimed his mouth and strong arms wrapped around Kuja's smaller form, holding him tight to himself.

The small spellcaster breathed out small moans into the kiss, tongue dancing against Cecil's as he briefly rocked his hips down against the Paladin's, judging his reaction. When he got only an encouraging groan he repeated the action, starting a slow rhythm, moaning in appreciation when he felt the awakening hardness between the Paladin's legs.

Cecil's hands were stationary on Kuja's back, fingertips applying light pressure, and then there was a second set of hands sliding over the spellcaster's body, expertly finding the catches to his armour and swiftly removing the garments. Kuja drew his arms back only briefly to allow the armour to be removed before again wrapping them around Cecil's neck, letting out a small noise as their bare chests were pressed together, the noise mostly lost between their mouths.

After a few more moments, Kuja finally had the presence of mind to pull back, drifting back off of the Paladin with a hungry expression. Almost immediately Cecil was up off the chair to go after him, only to be intercepted by Sephiroth, the General grabbing his arm in an iron grip and pulling him against himself, their eyes meeting evenly. Again Cecil seemed to sober a little, but appeared curious as to why he wasn't immediately being ravaged like before, and also a little put out. He slowly lifted a hand, sliding it over the smooth skin of Sephiroth's shoulder and up his neck, fingers slyly slipping into his gorgeous silver hair, drifting through the soft strands before suddenly gripping tightly. Kuja gasped when he saw this, hands flying to his mouth in concern, whilst Cecil's eyes narrowed as they regarded the General, fist tightening in his hair until he drew a pained growl from Sephiroth's throat. Kuja was shocked that Sephiroth wasn't retaliating, but watched with a wanton fascination as Cecil pulled the General down by his hair, putting him lower than himself before kissing him fiercely, dominating him.

Cecil was allowed a reasonable time to claim Sephiroth's mouth before the General decided that it was enough, straightening again despite the Paladin's firm hold on his hair. It must have hurt, but Cecil was predictable enough to let go before he actually tore out any hair, and as soon as he'd let go Sephiroth forced him back into a submissive role, one arm wrapped tight around the Paladin's back whilst the other hand cradled his head. Once their roles had been reversed, the general easily overpowered Cecil, bearing him to the ground onto a large and lavishly adorned futon, courtesy of Kuja. Cecil let out a small gasp as his back hit the mattress, breaking the kiss and looking up at Sephiroth with some uncertainty. The General had already situated himself between his legs, arms braced on either side of the Paladin's shoulders, but upon seeing his concerned expression Sephiroth sat back like he couldn't care less, looking instead to Kuja as the small spellcaster came over.

Because of his short stature, Kuja only had to stoop over a little to kiss Sephiroth where the General was kneeling, one small hand slipping into his hair and combing through the long strands, whilst the other slid down to explore his firm chest. He felt one set of hands one of his legs helping him out of his high armoured boot, and then another set on his other leg to divest him of the second boot. He couldn't help but let out a low moan at the feeling of two sets of larger hands roaming over his body, slowly removing the rest of his clothes until he was pulled down roughly to straddle Sephiroth's lap completely nude. Not shy in the slightest, Kuja wrapped his arms around the General's neck, sucking lightly on the tongue in his mouth and rubbing himself against Sephiroth's bare torso, enjoying the feeling of warm leather between his legs.

Sephiroth let out a pleased growl at Kuja's writhing, but opened his eyes to look at Cecil, the Paladin blinking in surprise at the sudden gaze and then flushing deeply at being caught staring. He looked away in embarrassment, only to have a long finger hook under his chin and lift his head again, forcing him to look at the General as two fingers were pressed to his lips. Cecil's brows drew together curiously, wondering what he wanted, before his eyes widened a little in realisation. He looked away again, but after a few seconds took Sephiroth's fingers into his mouth, sucking on the long digits and running his tongue over the smooth pads. Sephiroth let out a low pleased rumble, green eyes closing as he concentrated again on Kuja, drawing a startled gasp from the small male when he roughened the kiss and pulled him tight against his body with the arm around his back.

Cecil released the General's fingers once they were coated in saliva, watching with an embarrassed fascination as Sephiroth slid his hand down over Kuja's ass, spreading his knees a little so the smaller male's legs were forced even further apart. Kuja let out a pleading moan that went straight to Cecil's groin, his already tight pants becoming far more uncomfortable, a situation that wasn't helped when Sephiroth broke the kiss just as he slid one slicked fingers into the small spellcaster with no warning. The strained, gasping moan Kuja emitted was truly erotic, his lithe body tensing with the sudden intrusion and fingers tightening on Sephiroth's shoulders. The General's eyes flickered between Kuja and Cecil, the Paladin's eyes locked to where Sephiroth's finger was slowly pumping in and out of the small male, soft moans escaping him with every pleasured noise Kuja let out.

With his free hand, Sephiroth reached out, grabbing Cecil by the waistband of his pants and pulling him closer, catching his mouth in a brief kiss before taking a hold of his hand. Cecil let out a shaky moan as Sephiroth took two of his fingers into his mouth, eyelids flickering at the moist warmth and the firm tongue sliding over his skin, and it was over all too quickly as Sephiroth released his fingers and guided them down to Kuja's entrance. Cecil's eyes widened in surprise when he realised what he was expected to do, but any uncertain thoughts disappeared at the pleading noises Kuja made when Sephiroth removed his fingers.

"A-ah….please…!" He moaned hazily, letting out a pleased purr when another finger entered him, turning when directed by Sephiroth to wrap his arms around Cecil's neck, kissing him passionately and rocking into his hand, "Mmm…more." He told the Paladin as he pulled him down onto the futon, laying back on the soft sheets and spreading his legs either side of Cecil. Tentatively another finger joined the first inside him, Cecil's unsure expression at Kuja's small exhale of discomfort soon fading when the smaller male let out a pleased moan, and he started moving his fingers inside the tight passage, mimicking what he'd saw Sephiroth doing. Kuja soon started writhing happily with pleasure, hands finding their way impatiently to the fastening's of Cecil's pants. The Paladin let out a pleased noise, especially when a larger set of hands joined Kuja's helping him out of the confining material. Sephiroth slid the pants down over his legs and helped them off, along with his boots, whilst Kuja wasted no time in wrapping his hands around his hard length, drawing a guttural moan from the Paladin as the small male stroked him slowly but thoroughly.

Cecil was drawn out of his pleasurable haze when he felt a hard body pressing against his own from behind, a very prominent leather-bound erection pressing against his ass and making his stomach squirm uncomfortably. Feeling him falter, Kuja reached up to wrap his arms around Cecil's neck, trying to calm him, "You should let him…" Kuja murmured, voice heavy, "It feels good." He pressed vague kisses to the Paladin's neck and cheek, "We wont force you." He added, pulling back to look up into Cecil's face, seeing his indecision. Finally Cecil lowered his head in a nod, brows drawn together in a worried frown, looking every bit the virgin to this he obviously was. "Don't worry so much." Kuja murmured with a smile, kissing his lips, "It feels really good."

His hands slipped down over Cecil's torso and hips, stroking him again to distract him, and it didn't take long before it worked and small moans started escaping him.

Sephiroth looked pleased by Kuja's persuasive technique, and ran a hand up over the smaller male's leg appreciatively as he wetted his fingers. Green eyes watched Cecil's back as he slid a finger down over his spine, continuing down into the cleft of his ass before running over his entrance, applying light pressure but not entering him yet. The Paladin predictably stiffened nervously, letting out an uncertain gasp as the General's finger lightly rubbed and teased his entrance, not entirely sure, but he allowed himself to be distracted by Kuja's hands on his length and lips kissing small trails over his face. Finally when Sephiroth pressed a finger into him he couldn't stop a small gasp, biting his lip against the discomfort and the unnatural feeling of the invasion.

Kuja gently hushed him, "It's alright," He told him, "It wont last long, just relax." Cecil tried to do as he was told, slowly managing to relax when there was no more movement, and pushed back a little when he felt Sephiroth's warm body against his back, taking any comfort and distraction he could. He tensed again when the finger slid deeper inside him, taking a sharp breath that quickly became small pants when Sephiroth started pumping the long digit in and out of his body. His unsure gasps soon turned to pleasured moans when he imagined what the General was doing, remembering seeing him do the same to Kuja, the image intensely stimulating.

"A-ah…S-Seph…" He couldn't string a coherent sentence together, especially when Sephiroth increased the pace and began pressing firm kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders. Kuja had removed his hands from his shaft by now, and the Paladin was shocked at just how pleasurable being penetrated was.

Cecil let out an embarrassing whine when Sephiroth slowed, although the shame was completely forgotten when the General slowly added another finger. This time there was more than just a little discomfort and had Sephiroth not hooked his arm around the Paladin's hips he certainly would have tried to pull away. Again, Kuja was there to offer support, running his hands over Cecil's chest and shoulders.

"It's okay, that's the worse bit." He told him, kissing the corner of his mouth, "And it feels so much better when there's more…" He added in a coy murmur, running his tongue along Cecil's lower lip. Sephiroth waited until the other male's breathing had evened before moving, again starting a slow thrust that Cecil didn't immediately take to, the dull pain taking longer to fade than before. Inevitably though the pleasure began to win through and a soft moan escaped his mouth in time with the thrusts. Sephiroth let out a low pleased noise at Cecil's response, nipping at his shoulder before changing the angle of the thrusts, making the Paladin briefly wonder what he was doing before there was a sudden electrifying bolt of pleasure shooting up his spine, making him cry out in surprise.

Kuja grinned at Cecil's reaction but was quickly getting tired of being ignored, and he squirmed impatiently against the fingers that were still inside him but unmoving. Despite his pleasure-clouded mind, Cecil got the hint and began thrusting his fingers again, feeling Sephiroth do the same to him but deliberately missing his prostate, something that drew a frustrated groan from the Paladin. He could feel the General slowly parting his fingers bit-by-bit, but there was only a little discomfort and he easily distracted himself by focussing on Kuja, angling his fingers to try and find his pleasure-spot. After a few tries he finally found it, and Kuja arched up against him with a loud gasping moan, fingers digging into his shoulder, "A-ah! Again!" The small male begged, and Cecil obliged, hitting it again and again until Kuja was practically sobbing in pleasure and begging for release. The Paladin was stopped from giving it to him, however, when Sephiroth suddenly added a third finger, drawing a startled yelp from him that was more from pleasure than pain and that made his whole body freeze up.

Kuja let out a frustrated cry at the sudden interruption, panting as he looked up at Sephiroth with a petulant frown, "You did that on purpose!" He complained, pouting at the faint chuckle he got in reply.

Cecil soon recovered, but didn't go back to pleasuring Kuja, but instead copied what Sephiroth had done and added a third finger to the smaller male, drawing a low moan. The spellcaster looked straight up into his eyes with a wanton expression, keeping his gaze as he ran his tongue over his own hand, wetting it before lowering down over Cecil's torso and taking hold of his hard shaft.

"I want you." Kuja murmured heavily, smirking cattily at the breathy moan the Paladin let out, "I want you in me." He spread the wetness on his hand over his length before reaching down to tug at Cecil's hand, pulling the long fingers out of him with a low moan, "Now…please." He begged. Cecil let out a shuddering groan at the plea, gasping a little as Sephiroth's fingers left him and Kuja's legs wrapped up around his waist, pulling his hips down. Both Kuja and Cecil let out pleasured gasps as he lined up and then pressed in to the smaller male, Kuja arching up against him as he was filled, biting his lip against a loud cry.

Once he was fully sheathed, Cecil stilled, not sure if Kuja was ready for him to move even though the small male certainly looked fine. The reason for Kuja's lack of encouragement soon became clear, however, when Sephiroth's weight was on his back again, and the tip of his shaft was pressing against his entrance, thicker and firmer than his fingers had felt, and Cecil stiffened anxiously.

"Don't stop now…this is the best part…" Kuja encouraged in a barely coherent murmur, lust-darkened eyes looking up at Cecil. The Paladin tried to calm his worry, unwittingly letting a small moan when Sephiroth's strong hands smoothed firm paths up over his chest, and he felt his hot breaths against his neck. His eyes flew open when Sephiroth pushed into him without a word, fingers tightening in the sheets at the intense discomfort and then a small cry escaping him when the General started small, shallow thrusts, steadily pushing in deeper and deeper. Kuja let out a gasping moan as the movements passed through him as well, and begged impatiently for more.

After the initial shock and discomfort had faded, Cecil let himself be overcome by the pleasure and rocked back against Sephiroth, the low, growling moans he was emitting encouraging the Paladin to go faster. Cecil was soon completely incoherent from the dual pleasures, and Kuja was writhing up against him with gasping moans, pleading for more. The pace soon picked up and got faster and harder, and Cecil didn't last long at all, the two pleasures pushing him to his peak with dizzying speed and as Sephiroth shifted his angle the Paladin only took a couple of intense jabs to his prostate before letting out a strangled cry and releasing into the smaller male below him. Sephiroth let out a groan as Cecil tightened around him, but it wasn't enough to push him over the edge, and as soon as Cecil showed signs of tiring he pulled out, pushing the Paladin down to the side to recover and descending on Kuja, who immediately wrapped his arms around the General's broad shoulders, gasping as he roughly pushed inside and restarted the rapid pace.

Cecil was barely aware of being pushed out of the way, and was quite happy to be allowed a break, but after only a few moments he was brought around by Kuja's loud moans of pleasure. Sephiroth was slamming roughly into the small male, folding him nearly in half with his knees pushed to his chest, and Kuja had his small hands fisted in the General's long hair, crying out in pleasure at each hard thrust. Cecil couldn't draw his eyes away, and found himself hardening again despite how he still had yet to catch his breath.

Kuja's cries continued to grow in volume until he suddenly stiffened and arched up with a gasp, head pressing back into the sheets and cheeks flushing deeply as he reached his peak. Sephiroth lasted only moments longer before stilling with a drawn out groan, long hair hiding his face. Finally, he pulled out from Kuja, making the spellcaster let out a small, tired moan, looking up at the General and then over to Cecil with a heavy, satiated expression.

Cecil looked between them with a longing expression, but whilst Kuja seemed completely spent for the moment, Sephiroth already looked recovered, pushing his long hair back from his face with a nonchalant expression, cheeks only slightly flushed from the exertion. Green eyes looked over the Paladin, meeting darkened blue curiously.

"You want more?" The smooth voice sent shivers up Cecil's spine and drew a small groan from his lips as Sephiroth advanced on him again, moving over him like before, only this time Cecil was more than happy to comply, wrapping his arms up around Sephiroth's neck as their mouth's met. He wanted more of that pleasure, and let out an embarrassing pleased whimper when he felt the General hardening again against his leg.

This time when Sephiroth entered him he didn't stop until he was entirely sheathed, and Cecil let out a pleased murmur, fingers tangling in the General's long hair. Strong hands slid down over his legs, lifting them, and the Paladin let him do as he wished, letting out a gasp when Sephiroth shifted a little further forward, penetrating him even deeper, "A-ah…" Cecil bit his lip, eyelids flickering before he looked up at he other male, willing him to move.

The thrusts came long and slow at first, and Cecil writhed a little in pleasure, but soon a harder, more forceful pace started and his legs were pushed further towards his chest. Suddenly his prostate was struck hard and Cecil let out a cry of pleasure, fingers tightening in Sephiroth's hair before dropping to his shoulders, gripping with a bruising force. The General didn't relent this time and continued to strike at his pleasure spot with harder and harder thrusts until the Paladin grew hoarse and shuddered from every hit. Still, it wasn't enough to push him over, and it wasn't until Sephiroth was close that he finally let go of one of Cecil's legs and wrapped his fingers around the Paladin's shaft, pumping him rapidly and drawing his orgasm from him nearly immediately.

Cecil let out a weak cry as he released, arching up against Sephiroth and clinging to his shoulders as he rode out the wave upon wave of pleasure, prolonged by the General's continued thrusting until he stilled suddenly, the Paladin's tight and shuddering body finally pushing him over the edge. Cecil watched with longing as the General's brows drew together, eyes shutting tight as he let out a growling groan from between clenched teeth, his cheeks flushing pink as the pleasure peaked before immediately fading again as it subsided.

Sephiroth eventually let the Paladin's other leg down, the long appendage falling limply to the bed as its owner tried to catch his breath. Cecil bit his lip at the small shockwaves that went through him as Sephiroth pulled out, leaving him with an unusual empty feeling.

"You'll get used to that, as well." Came a pleased voice, and Cecil turned his head to look at Kuja, who was sat up now and looking recovered, and also extremely aroused. The smaller male shifted onto all fours and crawled over to Cecil, climbing over him with deliberate slowness, the Paladin watching with a tired but interested expression. Kuja leaned down, pressing small kisses over his chest, drawing a moan from the taller male as he caught a nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. He slowly rocked down against the Paladin's groin, encouraging his already reawakening erection and making Cecil groan weakly, still not completely recovered from his last release. Kuja only chuckled with a pleased grin, teeth grazing his nipple before he sat up, going onto his knees as he hovered over the Paladin's hardened length, using his hand to guide it to his entrance before lowering himself down, letting out a moan as he impaled himself.

Cecil's hands found their way to Kuja's hips as the small male slowly rocked, blue eyes watching him hazily as he shifted into a crouching position and began lifting and lowering himself with small pleasured noises. Cecil pushed himself up into a sitting position with a little difficulty before putting his hands back on Kuja's hips, helping him move. The small spellcaster wrapped his arms around Cecil's neck with an appreciative groan, increasing his pace, angling his hips until his prostate was struck forcefully, gravity adding to the strength of the thrust. Kuja let out a loud moan, repeating the same angle again and again until he was incoherent with pleasure and Cecil had to take over, lifting the small male and pulling him back down forcefully onto his shaft.

Sephiroth had moved after a while to sit behind Cecil, legs stretched out either side of the Paladin, chest against his back, and he reached around to assist in moving Kuja. Cecil was only too happy to relinquish control and leaned back against the General's chest with a long moan, one hand sliding back into Sephiroth's hair whilst the other wrapped around Kuja's length, stroking him rapidly. Kuja didn't last long like this, especially with Sephiroth's focussed rhythm, and he cried out as he came, hands tightening on Cecil's shoulders. Cecil moaned at the increased pressure around his shaft, but it wasn't enough to tip him over, and as Kuja finally stilled he let out a somewhat frustrated huff and put his head back on Sephiroth's shoulder. The General looked unaffected, but Cecil could feel his arousal pressing against his lower back, and after gently sliding Kuja bonelessly off and onto the futon he turned to straddle the General, pleased when Sephiroth wrapped his arms around him, obviously having been expecting this. Cecil wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck, biting his lip with a moan when he was guided down onto the hard length, small shudders of pleasure passing through him.

Once he was fully inside, Cecil pressed a hard kiss to Sephiroth's mouth, tongues immediately dancing and battling for dominance and the Paladin used the General's shoulders as leverage to lift and lower himself, groaning in pleasure. His fingers curled against Sephiroth's back, blunt nails dragging over his skin and drawing a pleased growl from his throat. He responded by taking hold of the Paladin's hips and pulling him back down roughly, making Cecil cry out in surprise as his prostate was brushed.

"Nngh…again." He pleaded, crying out again when he was pulled down forcefully and this time his prostate was hit dead on, forcing his back to arch as he tensed, dragging a guttural groan from Sephiroth from Cecil's tightening body. Suddenly, Sephiroth pushed the Paladin off and over onto all fours, entering him forcefully again as he pushed his shoulders down towards the bed. Cecil cried out in pleasure at the sudden change of angle, and gripped the bed sheets tightly as the General pounded into him, the force bruising but the pleasure so sudden and extreme he didn't care. The tension started to build again in his groin at an almost frightening rate, and he gripped Sephiroth's hand tightly where it was braced beside him.

"A-ah! I…I cant-!" Cecil's vision went white as he released hard, body tensing like a coiled spring and then shuddering with intense spasms as he cried out repeatedly in pleasure. He felt the warmth of Sephiroth releasing inside him before he slowly came down of the pleasure-high, collapsing weakly onto the bed when Sephiroth stopped supporting him, the General joining him after a few seconds, breaths slightly ragged and cheeks pinked. His long hair was also a mess, roughed up and tangled from constantly being grabbed and held onto, although he looked relatively well presented compared to Cecil and Kuja, who not only felt like limp noodles, but managed to look like them too. Both cursed with wavy hair, it was by now a complete disaster area, and both their mouths were pinked from hard kisses and showed the early signs of bruising, as did their legs and hips, the tell-tale hand and finger prints plainly obvious on their pale skin.

Not that either of them seemed all that bothered at that moment, both far too exhausted to even think about getting up. After a moment Kuja scooted over to press affectionately up against Cecil, the Paladin shifting onto his side to wrap an arm around the small spellcaster silently. For now he couldn't be bothered to think about how wrong the situation was, and the idea of getting up and leaving now would only make him feel worse. At least if he stayed it would give some meaning to what transpired; it would mean that what happened wasn't just a way of getting one over on each other, of fighting and beating each other, but something more, something they had agreed to and all wanted.

Cecil let out a pleased exhale when he felt Sephiroth's warmth at his back, the General wrapping an arm over both the other males after pulling up the sheet that had materialised at the end of the bed, again courtesy of Kuja, who had also had the presence of mind to use his magic to clean them and the sheets of any fluid.

Without a word to ruin the mood, the three were soon sound asleep.

-

Cecil woke silently, taking a long time to gather his thoughts and remember where he was and with who. He had his arm wrapped around Kuja, the small male having turned onto his back in his sleep and looked utterly relaxed and at ease.

Cecil didn't know what he expected to feel when he woke up, but he hadn't expected to feel so…calm. He didn't regret what he'd done, but he was overcome with a terrible sadness now, knowing that he had to get up and leave, that there was no way he could stay there and that the next time he faced them they would be enemies again.

He blinked when he felt the strong, comforting arm around his waist pulled back, and he slowly shifted to look at Sephiroth, doing his utmost not to disturb Kuja. The General was awake and looking at Cecil with an unreadable expression. Cecil met his eyes briefly before looking away with a small, pained frown, slowly sitting up, making sure that Kuja remained covered with the sheet and stayed warm. Cecil turned his head to look back at Sephiroth, only to blink in surprise when he realised the General's face was only inches from his own. He let out a sad sigh before the distance was closed and he shut his eyes. The kiss was simple but lingered, and when they broke apart he didn't stay but immediately got to his feet and pulled on his clothes, not looking back to the bed. It was better to do it quick, he couldn't risk staying any longer.

As he pulled on his armour, the pieces that were in a half-changed state reverted to the brilliant white of the Paladin, and he had to double-check to make sure he had everything, frowning when he couldn't find his circlet. He checked everywhere before reluctantly looking back to the bed, finding Sephiroth watching him, the General holding the circlet in one hand.

With a sigh, Cecil went over, holding out his hand for the headpiece, only to have his wrist grabbed and pulled down, bringing him to his knees. Cecil blinked then let out small pleading noise when Sephiroth kissed him again, begging him not to. This was already hard enough as it was, and as the General pulled back he had to blink back tears, feeling the circlet that had been placed back in its rightful place around his head.

Cecil looked down to Kuja, the small spellcaster sleeping on obliviously, looking so sweetly innocent and harmless. Silently, Cecil leaned over, pressing a light kiss to Kuja's forehead before then abruptly getting up, closing his eyes and composing himself, and when he opened them again his expression was hard. He looked briefly over to Sephiroth, and by the fierce expression in the General's eyes he knew that they were enemies once again.

And it broke his heart.

-

When Kuja woke he immediately knew something was wrong, and as he propped his himself up on one elbow he looked around with a small frown before finally settling on Sephiroth. The General had his pants and boots back on and was sitting on top the bedcovers a little way from Kuja.

"He left about an hour ago." The General said lowly before Kuja could even ask, and the small spellcaster looked away with a small, 'Oh…'

Kuja didn't know what to feel. He was very disappointed, and felt a little rejected, but in some ways he supposed this was for the best. It had been fun, but nothing could ever have come from it. Perhaps it was better that there had been no long goodbyes, and no awkwardness.

Still, he was sad, and after a moment he shifted over onto the General's lap, the covers wrapped up around himself, and he prayed that Sephiroth wouldn't push him away. He let out a relieved sigh when strong arms folded around him and leaned against Sephiroth's strong chest, resting in silence and trying to compose himself again.

"I wonder if we'll remember this next time?" Sephiroth's voice was a low murmur, barely audible, but Kuja heard him.

"Hmm?" The smaller male lifted his head to look at the general with a curious frown. There was a long silence, piercing green eyes narrowed as they regarded the far wall before he finally shook his head a little.

"…nothing. It doesn't matter" He told him, lifting Kuja and setting him on his feet, "We should go." He stood up to retrieve his coat, not looking when there was a low flash of magic and the room was bare again, Kuja completely redressed and flicking his hair over his shoulder.

"Yes, the others must be wondering where we are." Kuja agreed, the picture of indifference, the memories of a white knight stripped of armour locked away in his heart.

-

This was written to three Within Temptation songs on repeat for about 12 hours - Our Farewell, Forgiven and All I Need.


End file.
